Pokemon Fantasy: The Adventure of the Blue Hedhehog
by DragonEmperror2810
Summary: Somewhere in the near future, a great danger awaits the world of Pokehumans. Realizing that these danger is inevitable, the Legendary has summoned a hero from another world and a partner for him from their own. They thought that everything would go well but unfortunately, things didn't go as exactly as what they planned it would be. Lots of OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, this is my third fanfiction which I planned since last year and end up being in the trash can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon except for the OCs**

**The Beginning of the Beginners…**

Inside a very dark hall, three figures were quarrelling with each with voices that can be heard throughout both time and space and if possible, alternate dimension as well.

The first person was a man with dark blue eyes and spiky blue hair. He had a silver helmet covered his head with a pair of antenna sticking out from its side pointing diagonally to the back and the exact same color chest plate with a pale blue diamond emblazoned in the middle. He had an addition of a pair of silver gauntlets and boots covered his arms and legs. Strapped on his back is a silver five-bladed wing. Underneath all the armor is a black skinsuit which act as a final defense if the armor was damaged. From time to time, his image shifted from a kid, a teen, an adult and then to an old man before turning back to his original self.

The second was a female with a pair of violet void eyes and light-purple hair which elegantly flowed down her back like a stream. She had a pale-purple roman-style helmet that safely protects her head and also a breastplate of the exact same color covering her chest. Strapped on both of her shoulder is a pair of round pads with an addition of a milky-white pearl emblazoned on the right one. Like the first one, she also had armor on her arms and legs. Strapped on her back is a pair of bird-like wings. As she continue quarrelling with the rest, the space around her shimmered as if they understood her feelings.

The third and final was another woman who had golden hair and a pair of black eyes that seemed to show nothing but pure anger and hatred. She had an exoskeleton armor which consists of a brass-colored helmet that looked like the head of a stag beetle and a ribcage-like breastplate. She also had an addition of a pair of brass gauntlets and boots covered her arms and legs. A pair of black wings stood out of her back, making her looks much more intimidating though it doesn't seem to affect the other two.

The three continued to shout at each other until a voice boomed throughout the whole hall.

"SILENCE!"

Immediately, everyone became dead quiet as they stare at an approaching figure that emerged from the shadow. He had silver white hair that flowed down behind his back and a pair of shiny silver eyes. Unlike the three, the man wore a silver robe with gold trimmings but even with such simple clothing the man showed superiority that is much stronger than the three.

"**Arceus**, you can't be serious!" The purple-haired woman shouted to the person called Arceus. "This is our world and we will deal it with our own hands!"

"I agree with **Palkia**, there is no need for us to ask help from other people!" The blonde woman said. "Especially those that come from another world!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm afraid we don't have any choice." The blue-haired man said, getting everyone's attention. "Even with our powers combined together, the evil that shall happen in the future will be much stronger."

The two fall silent though they were gritting their teeth. "What makes you say that, **Dialga**!?" she asked angrily. "Have you seen what the future looks like!?"

It took a while for her to realize that she actually asked a dumb question.

Dialga's image shifted into an old man. "Yes **Girantina**, in fact I did." He said. "And I must tell you, it was not good."

"B-But we can't just let a **Wanderer** roamed in this world alone!" Palkia said. "It defies the **Law of Time & Space**! You know that very well!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" Arceus boomed again. "Now, I know that sending a Wanderer to this world defies the Law that we all created since ancient times."

The three nodded at that

"But for the sake of the future, I'm afraid we're going to move that law aside." Arceus said. "Although I have to agree with Palkia, we shouldn't let the Wanderer walk in this world alone."

"How about providing the Wanderer with a partner from our world?"

The four glance to where the voice came from, a woman stepped out of the shadows. She had beautiful wavy blonde hair and a pair of cerulean blue eyes. She wore a beautiful rainbow-colored silk dress that was knee high and a glittery-scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck. Her presence itself seems to make the tension within the whole room subsided.

"What do you mean by 'a partner from our world'?" Arceus said.

The woman simply smiled

**…**

Deep inside a forest area, a pokemon was rampaging wildly, destroying every tree within its path. The beast was like a living rock statue that shaped like a snake. It let out a bellow before ramming into another tree. The unfortunate teak then burst into thousands of splinters.

A yellow blur whizzed through the bushes at a speed of light. The blur continued to move through the forest until it saw the beast. "There's that wild Onix."

Landing on a decent-height branch, the yellow figure surveyed the damage the Onix had done. The figure in fact, was a teenage girl. She had short blonde hair and a pair of static-yellow eyes. She wore a black t-shirt over a yellow vest and also a yellow skirt with black shorts underneath for safety measures. Both of her hands were covered in black fingerless gloves while her boots were covered by a pair of combat boots. She also had addition of a pair of yellow diamond-shaped ears with black tip stick out of her head and a thunder-like tail.

The blond female then dashed forward until she was beside the Onix. "**Tackle!**"

The attack didn't do much of damage to it but it successfully caught its attention. The Onix quickly changed direction and was heading towards her instead. Fortunately, the girl was able to dodge its attack upon the last minute.

"Phew, that was a very close call." She sighed in relief as she landed on a high branch but the Onix wasn't done attacking yet.

The tree branch that she landed on was higher than the Onix so instead of attacking her, it rammed its head at the tree bark instead in plans of making her fall. The whole tree shook violently and she almost lost her balance up there.

A snap sound was heard and the girl could tell from her bearings that the tree was about to fall. "Ugh, the tree is about the collapse!"

Quickly, she leapt off the branch and landed…right on top of the Onix's head.

"Oh damn."

Realizing that the girl was top of its head, it began jerking its head wildly like a mad bull but the girl gripped the Onix's horn to keep her in place.

"Would…you…please…stop…doing…that!" She complained, getting agitated like the Onix.

Finally, she hopped off the Onix and landed right in front of its path. Using its tail, the Pokemon hurled a barrage of rocks and boulders at her. If it weren't for the girl's **Agility **then she would've been hit and injured by anyone of them.

"Hahaha, nice try but you'll never—OW!"

Unfortunately, she let her guard down on the last minute and got hit by a pebble right in the head.

"That's it!" She said. "Time to end this."

Raising her palm, she began gathering energy into it. "Take this…" She said, grinning.

"**FOCUS BLAST!**"

The last thing that happened is the forest being engulfed in a burst of white light.

**...**

**Tri Branch **is a small town that was located at the far South East of Akito region. Since its location was far away from any major cities, the town was free of any pollution. Surrounding the town is forest areas which were lurking with wild Pokemons. Fortunately, the average levels of the Pokemons there are quite low so they aren't counted as hostile though the townspeople are advised to have at least a single Pokemon with them when traveling into the forest.

Going deeper into the town, the scene now takes place inside an office with the girl standing right in front of a desk. Her left arm was wrapped by a bandage while another one wrapped around her forehead. Sitting behind the desk was a man with blonde hair and a pair of sea-blue eyes and he was wearing a blue suit with a golden trident-shaped badge pinned at the breast pocket.

Judging from his facial expression, the man looked rather unhappy while the girl looks nervous.

With his chin resting on his intertwined fingers he spoke, "What do you have to say for yourself, Pika?"

**Flashback of the incident…**

"**FOCUS BLAST!**"

After gathering enough energy, the girl named Pika fired an energy blast at the Onix. It let out a bellow of pain upon the attack and was sent flying 50 meters away before hitting the ground.

Pika smirked in victory before realizing that she too was also flying. It seems she miscalculated the power of the move's recoil.

"Oh damn." She said to herself before hitting a tree in the back of the head and blacking out.

**End of flashback…**

"Um…mission success…?"

A vein popped on his forehead but he kept his cool. "Aside than that…"

"I beat an Onix single-handedly?"

A second vein popped

"Not that one…"

"Um…Ah! I got an **Onix's horn**!" She exclaimed as if she got it right, she didn't.

By now, a third vein popped and the man finally had it.

"Wrong, what I meant is this." From a drawer under the desk, the man produced an auburn-colored disc and Pika was shocked. "Mind explaining me why you have this **Focus Blast **TM on top of your desk?"

Pika sweatdropped while poking both of her index fingers together. "Um, well since the Onix was a rock and ground-type, I was thinking that it'll give me the upper hand and stuff."

The man sighed. "Pika, you do know that **Focus Blast **is a very powerful fighting-type move…"

"Yup." She said rather cheerily.

"And I hope you also know that it is also a very high-level move."

"Yup." She repeated.

"Then how come you're using it when you know that you're current level is not sufficient enough?"

"Uh…" She trailed off.

Leon sighed again. "Pika, I know that you want to be just like your father when you grow up…" He started and she beamed. "…but you also need to watch out for yourself as well; otherwise you might get hurt just like what happened to your arm there." He said, pointing towards her injuries.

"I know." She said. "I promise I won't do it again."

"That's what you said on your last mission and look where we are now…"

Pika smiled sheepishly.

"I'll let you off the hook this time since you defeated the wild Onix." Leon said plainly though it sounded like music to her ears. "But this better be your last, if I see you doing it again then I won't hesitate on taking actions. Are you clear with this, Pika?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, you're dismissed."

She was about to grab the disc from the desk when he snatched it first.

"Until you're level is sufficient enough, I'll be keeping this TM." He said, putting the disc back in his drawer.

Pika pouted before leaving the office. She let out a sigh once she was out. "Got scolded by Leon again, lil' sis?"

Pika glanced to the direction of the familiar voice. "Yes Raika, I did."

Raika is Pika's big brother. Like his name stated, he's a Raichu. He had a pair of yellow static eyes with the left side covered by an eye patch and blonde hair which was hidden beneath a black beanie. He wore a black sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of baggy black and white camo pants.

"Told you he'll be mad." He said. "So did he take your TM?"

Pika nodded. "Mmmhmm."

Raika chuckled. "Guess I was right after all." Pika ignored his statement and walked away. "By the way, someone wants to see you."

That caught her attention since she never get any visitors. "Who?"

Raika shrugged. "Dunno but she told you to meet her at the Aroma Garden."

It's a girl? Pika thought to herself before shrugging it off. Well, only one way to find out.

"Where is she?"

"She said to meet her at the garden area."

"Ok, be right back."

**…**

The journey to the garden didn't take more than 5 minutes but Pika was already exhausted, probably because of her previous battle against the wild Onix.

No matter how many times Pika visited, the garden never fails in making her impressed. The garden area is a really beautiful place as it has many kinds of flowers there every season, even during winter as well. Since it is spring, the garden now has many spring flowers. To protect the garden, a wooden fence was built around the garden to keep off any wild Pokemons.

Since Pika didn't see anyone, she decided to go deeper into the garden. When Pika arrived at the area, she was shocked as sitting on the bench with her back facing her is a woman with a very beautiful blonde hair wearing a rainbow silk dress.

As if she sensed Pika's presence, the woman stood up from the bench and spun around. Saying her hair's beautiful is an understatement as she had a beautiful face with a pair of cerulean blue eyes and perfect hourglass body.

"Good morning Pika." She said in a very feminine voice. "It is a pleasure meeting you."

Pika was speechless for a moment before realizing that she greeted her. "G-G-Good morning." She stuttered. "Were you the one who wanted to see me?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, I did." She said. "My name is Creselia, the deity of the moon."

**That's the end for the 1****st**** chapter, don't forget to review and tell me your opinions about the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like a bolt from the blue**

"My name is Creselia, the deity of moon."

"Creselia?" Pika asked and Creselia nodded. "What kind pokemon is that?"

Unfortunately, her mind immediately went searching for a Pokemon called Creselia so she didn't heard the 'deity of the moon' part. One thing that she lacks of is the memory of remembering all Pokemons that were in the whole region, especially the **Legendaries**.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a very good memory so I don't know what kind of Pokemon you are."

Creselia smiled gently. "It's alright. I don't mind at all." She said. "Before we begin, let's have a seat first."

Pika nodded. Usually she would sit down at her own will but since Creselia is being kind and all, she'll have to be polite as well to return the favor.

"Alright then." Creselia started once they both sat down on the stone bench. "If you don't mind, I have a request for you."

Pika nodded again. Doing requests that was given by civilians is a basic job for a Hunter. "Sure but shouldn't you be posting it in the **Bulletin Board **instead?" Like its name stated, a Bulletin Board is a place where people, mostly civilians, post their requests. That request then will be done by a Hunter who chose it.

Creselia gently shook her head. "I'm afraid this is something that only you can do, Pika." Creselia said. "Because you are the **chosen one**."

The way she's saying I'm the chosen one creeps me out. Pika fearfully thought to herself.

Realizing what she had just said, Creselia spoke again, "Ah, forgive me for my rude words. I didn't mean to—" She apologized.

"Oh, don't worry about it." She said, shrugging of her curiosity. "So what is the request about anyway?"

Creselia smiled in appreciation. "You see, I have a friend here, he's a **Wanderer**—"

A Wanderer? What is that supposed to mean anything? She asked herself.

"A tourist." Creselia explained at her confused expression and Pika nodded.

"—and I want you to accompany him in his journey to Lunar City."

"Oh ok, that's co—Wait what, Lunar City!?" She said, wanting to make sure she heard the right thing. "That's like at the end of the world!"

Correction: What Pika meant is 'at the end of the region' but she was right, Lunar City is situated at the Far East side of the Akito region. It might took months—or worst, years—just to get there by walking.

Creselia nodded. "He's a very important person, you see."

"B-B-But—" Pika stuttered, not believing what she had just heard.

"Ah, if it about the payment that you're worry about, then do not fret as I already prepared one." Creselia said. "How does a million poke sound like?"

…

…..

….

"A million poke!?"

Inside Akito region, **Poke **is the only currency that is available for trade. With a million poke in your hands, you can already afford to buy a villa of your own.

"T-T-THAT MUCH!?"

"Oh is it too little?" She asked. "Shall I raise it a bit more?"

"N-No, a million poke is fine but…" Pika trailed off, searching for the right word.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Pika was about to say something when Creselia spoke again. "It's alright; I don't blame you for that. It's not everyday that someone gave you a request whose reward is a million pokes."

Out of nowhere, the female produced some sort of a letter which made Pika curious. Nowadays, many people use electronics to exchange information with each other, none use these kind of classic method unless they're really old people.

"Give this to your guild master, Leon." Creselia said while handing her the letter. "He'll understand once he sees it."

Pika examined the letter carefully. The letter was lavender in color and was decorated with many purple stars and a crescent moon. To make the letter more curious, a red rubber-like circle sealed the flap, making it unable to be open unless by damaging the seal itself.

"I wish you good luck, Pika."

"Eh? What do you mean—" Pika was about to asked until she realized that the lady is gone. Glancing around, she did. It's as if she had just disappeared out of thin air. The only thing that proved that she did talked to her is the purple lavender that was on her hands.

"Well, guess I'll send this to Leon first." She said as she walked off.

…

Like everyday, Leon was behind his desk while signing a massive pile of paper works. Truth to be told, he hates this kind of work since they're about complaints from civillians. Sitting on the chair that was in front of the desk was no other than Pika's brother, Raika.

"So when are you going to return the TMs that you took from her?" Raika asked while pointing at the drawer where Leon kept all Pika's confiscated TMs.

"When the time comes." Leon said as he put another one into the 'Out' box.

A knock on the door caught the two's attention. "Come in." Leon said as he stamped a paper with the **REJECT **stamp.

The door creaked open and Pika's head appeared throughout the gap.

"Speak of the devil." Raika said. "What's wrong Pika, I thought you went home already after meeting with that person."

"If it's about the TMs then forget it because I will not return them to you."

Pika pouted. "That's not what I'm here for." She said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Raika asked.

From her pocket, she produced the envelope that she was entrusted with. "I received a request from a lady and she told me to give this to Leon."

Upon receiving the envelope, Leon got curios. "A letter for me, why?"

Pika shrugged. "Dunno but she told me to give this to you, that's all."

While busy examining the envelope, Pika and Raika was having a very secret conversation right at the background.

"What do you think the letter is about?" Pika asked.

"Judging from the designs of the envelope maybe it's a love letter…"

"Yeah, I think so too…" Pika said. "…but wait, is Leon married already or is he still a virgin?"

"For your information, the correct word is 'single', not 'virgin'."

"Hey, do I look like a portable dictionary to you?"

Ignoring her sense of humor, Raika decided to change the subject. "Did you try opening it?"

"I can't, the flap was sealed."

"Dammit!"

Despite the two's effort in keeping the conversation a secret, Leon can actually hear them and was on the verge of exploding but he resist the urge and turned the envelope over. Like a gust of wind blowing a pile of leaves, his anger disappeared when he saw the red rubber seal that closed the flap. Molded right on top it was a familiar looking crescent moon that seem to let out a gentle glow from period to period.

This symbol…it can't be! Leon thought to himself.

From another drawer, he produced a silver knife and sliced the seal off to open it.

Still at the background, the two were having another secret conversation.

"So that's what he use the knife for…" Pika said.

'Of course, what do you think it was for?"

"I thought he was keeping that knife in the drawer for eating snacks."

Raika was about to retort when he remembered something. "Now that you mention it, we never saw him during lunchtime."

Pika nodded. "He didn't want to share his snacks with everyone else so he hides it for himself." She said. "How cruel boys nowadays…"

Once again, rage begin to boil in his stomach and Leon tried his best on not to tear the letter apart. After opening and unfolding the letter within, Leon wasted no time and began reading the letter silently to him. The way he was glaring at the letter scared Pika a bit since she was the one who sent it.

Moments later, Leon let out a sigh as he finished reading it. His expression was a mixture of worry, doubt and curiosity. Raika noticed that he was staring intently at Pika but he didn't say anything about it.

"I see…so it's like that." He said, mostly to himself. "So Pika, are you going to do it?"

"To be honest, I-I'm not really sure actually." Pika confessed.

'Well, I think you should go for it."

"EH!? But it's like traveling to the end of the world!" Pika screamed. "You can't be serious!"

"I am." Leon replied in a monotone voice.

"Raika" Pika shouted at her brother who was surprised by the sudden call. "Are you agreeing in this as well!?"

Raika paused for a bit to think. "I don't know what the quest is all about but one thing for sure…" Suddenly his background became all sparkling as he let out a dazzling smile. Despite of having a patched eye, Raika was known to be quite a gentleman that all girls fall in love with. "I wish you the best of luck."

Somewhere on her forehead beneath the bandage, a vein popped. "Good for nothing big brother…" She grumbled but a while later, she sighed in defeat. "Fine but who am I supposed to accompany anyway? The lady never told me anything about it."

"Hm…" Leon hummed as he re-examined the letter. "**Like a bolt from the blue, a hero shall appear & lie beside you.**"

As a proof that she was confused, a question mark floated above her head. "What?"

"Some sort of a riddle, I think?" Raika asked.

"It's a hint on the person you're going with."

"A hint, why bother doing that when she could just tell me who it is!?" Pika asked.

Leon just shrugged his shoulders. "They're all like that."

"**They**?" Pika repeated. "Never mind that one but you know who that woman is?"

"An old acquaintance of mine back in the days." He said dreamily.

"…" Pika and Raika was silent.

"What?" Leon asked when he noticed them staring.

"Oh sorry, we thought you were going to do a flashback of yourself back in the 90s." Simply thinking about Leon with an afro gives them the shivers.

"I'm not that old, you know."

…

"Finally, home sweet home!" Pika exclaimed as she landed on her bed. She was at her home in her bedroom, wearing a bright-yellow plain t-shirt and a pair of black shorts as pajamas. On the shelf beside her bed, a Pokeball suddenly exploded and a Pichu came out.

"Pichu!" The Pichu exclaimed as it landed on Pika's stomach, knocking the air out of her. The Pichu had the same characteristics as Pika which is a pair of black-tipped diamond-shaped ear and a small black tail. "Hey Pichu, sorry for coming home late. I got a little busy."

"Pichu!" It repeated as it snuggled closer to her cheek. Pika giggled quietly as it tickles her.

"That reminds me…I still need to find who my client is." Pika said. "I can't begin the quest unless that person is with me."

**Like a bolt from the blue, a hero shall appear & lie beside you. **

"I wonder what the riddle means…"

"Hey Pika!" Raika shouted from downstairs. "Dinners ready!"

Pika pondered about this. Indeed she was hungry but due to all the work that she had done today, she barely have enough energy to stand up. "I'm tired! I think I'll go straight to bed!"

There was a brief silence before he replied back. "Alright then, sleep well!"

"Mmmhmm, you too!"

Meh, might as well sleep first then maybe I can think properly.

Obviously a daily routine, the Pichu went down to turned the lights off back as Pika went behind the blankets. While awake, her mind was thinking about what the strange quest is all about until slowly, she fell into a slumber.

…

While asleep, Pika received quite a strange dream. The dream was in black & white, like the screen of a broken TV and was so fuzzy that Pika couldn't see anything. The least she was able to do was to hear things but even that was also quite difficult.

"**..he…so...s…i…the…sion…**"

"**Ink…u…an…nic…?**"

"**Y….t! J…t…..it...cos…bri…b..…no…me.**"

And just like a TV that was turned off, the dream was gone and Pika was brought back to reality.

…

In Triple Root town, the sun had just rise from behind the hill and was shining brightly on the whole town. Newspaper boys had began their day and was throwing newspaper at the front door of houses while office workers were heading for work at the next town, this routine is also done by wild pokemons such as Starly who began searching for worms and Budew who was bathing in the dawn light.

Back in her bedroom, Pika frowned when the sunlight shone directly from the unshielded window towards her face. In an attempt to evade it, she rolled to the left. Thankfully, the Pichu was sleeping on the right side of the bed so it wasn't squished by Pika. However, other than Pika, someone else was sleeping on the bed.

Pika frowned even more when she felt something was wrong. Slowly and carefully, she opened her eyes and was shocked to see a face of another person in front of her.

The person had blue long and spiky hair that reached his waist. He was wearing a black shirt over a blue vest that had a black and white stripes going horizontally and a pair of blue jeans. His hands were covered in a pair of black gloves and some sort of a green, white and blue bracelet was attached to his left wrist.

After 5 seconds of staring at him, Pika regained her senses and did the only thing that normal people would do…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!~~"

**That's the end for chapter 2. Don't forget to do a review. Also, please review whether or not I'm rushing the story cos I seriously think I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rage of the Mighty Onix**

Before the sun even rise, Pika's big brother, Raika was already awake and was preparing a light breakfast for both him and her little sister which consists of a pair of toast, a sunny side up egg and a glass of warm milk.

Standing beside him was his Pokemon partner, Raichu. It has a pair of brown g-shaped ears, a pair of black shiny eyes and yellow circles can be observed on both its cheek. Its whole body was covered in yellow except for its arms and legs which has brown fur an a thunder-like tail can be seen waggling behind it.

"Alrighty, it's done." Raika complimented to himself as he glanced at the dining table. "Now I just need to wake Pika—"

Right on cue, a very loud scream was heard from upstairs and Raika could easily tell it came from Pika.

"Nevermind, looks like she's already awake," Raika said, happy that he didn't have to waste his energy to wake her up. "but I should go upstairs anyway to check on her."

"Raichu!" His partner exclaimed in agreement.

Meanwhile, back upstairs when began her screaming of horror. The blue-haired teen woke up in surprise but before he could even regain his senses, Pika, with all her might, double-kicked him in the stomach and causing him to fall over to the ground.

"Ow!" The boy exclaimed after the hitting the ground. "That hurts!"

He tried to stand up but Pika wasn't done yet. Soon, he was attacked by a barrage of books and picture frames which she had thrown at him.

"H-Hey, what's the big deal!?"

"PERVERT, RAPER, MOLESTER!" Pika screamed at the top her lungs as she threw several random items at him. The Pichu also joined in and threw its own Pokeball. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"But I'm not a—"His sentence was cut short when a hard-back book hit him full in the face. The impact was so strong that he fell to the ground again but this time in an unconscious state.

After seeing him faint, Pika stopped her attacks. She was panting like mad as if she was suffocating from lack of air. A knock came from the door and Raika entered the room.

"Whoa, what happened here?" He asked as he glanced at her wrecked bedroom; completely fail to notice the teen that was lying in front of him.

"A PERVERT HAS JUST ENTERED MY ROOM AND WAS SLEEPING BESIDE ME!" Pika shouted at him while pointing accusingly at the boy.

A puzzled look came across his face. "A pervert?" Raika asked, not fully-understanding what the current situation was all about. It was then he finally noticed the person that was on the floor. "Oh…"

…

…

…

"Ungh…"

"Ah, you're awake!"

The blue-haired teen opened his eyes but all he could see was a total blur to him. He blinked his eyes a few times to remove the fog from his vision and once he did, he was face to face with a blonde with his left eye patched smiling gently at him.

"How are you feeling?" Raika asked.

"I'm fine, I guess…" He then noticed that he was lying on a couch in some sort of a living room. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house…" He paused for a bit. "…originally, you were in my lil' sister's room but I moved you to the living room because she was unhappy about it."

"I was?" He said in disbelief and Raika nodded to confirm his suspicion. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to barge in your house."

"It's alright…" Raika said, waving it off."…but I'm more curious on how you get there in the first place."

The teen sighed. "Blame my friend, Tails." He said. "He's the one who transported me here in the first place."

"Transported?" Raika asked out of curiosity. "You're friend teleported you here?"

He stared at him strangely. "Um yeah, something like that…"

"Well, I don't blame you for that. A **Teleport **gives you the ability to move from place to another over a short period of time but it's quite random and you tend to teleport to places that you don't want to go in the first place."

The teen seems to not understand what he was saying so just nodded.

"Hold on a sec, you said that I was originally in your little sister's bedroom…" He recapped. "…where is she?"

Raika's reply was just an awkward smile.

…

…

…

"Stupid big brother…" Pika muttered under her breath as she walks around the town. "He should've sent him to the jail but he insisted on letting him stay until he wakes up."

After walking a few more steps, Pika's rage had reach her climax and she exploded, startling nearby townspeople who were doing their daily routines.

"This is making me insane!" She shouted to the vast and yet innocent, blue sky.

**Poke!**

"That's it! When I go home, I'll kick that pervert outta house!" She said. "Once I did, I'll—"

**Poke!**

"Once I did, I'll—"

**Poke! Poke!**

"I'll—"

**Poke! Poke! Poke!**

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!?" She shouted to the person who was poking her from behind. "CAN'T YOU SEE…that…I'm…thinking…?"

With every word spoken, Pika's facial expression becomes much paler. Turns out, it wasn't a Pokehuman; it was a Pokemon. An Onix to be exact.

After staring at the Onix for a while, Pika began rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Haven't I seen you from somewhere?"

Instead of replying, the Onix used its boulder-like tail to point at its forehead right at exactly at where the horn was but there was just one little problem…

There wasn't any horn at all…

Pika squinted her eyes very hard in order to see clearly what the Onix was pointing at. "Ah! You're the Onix that I beaten yesterday!" She cried.

Obviously offended, the Onix let out an eardrum-breaking roar that shook nearby civilians before ramming into her. Luckily, due to the Onix's slowness, Pika was able to roll aside just in time to avoid it.

"Hey, are you trying to kill me or something!?" She shouted to the wild Pokemon who was shaking his head to get rid of the stars in his vision.

The Onix snorted, as if saying, "What do you think."

Pika growled in frustration. Her life is on total misery: first, she failed her mission, second, she got scolded by Leon, third, another one of her TM got confiscated yet again and fourth, a pervert was living in her house and now, an Onix is trying to kill her.

"If it's a fight that you want, then it's a fight that you'll get." She cried. "I beat you once and I can definitely beat you twice!"

With her declaration, the battle begins

…

"What the heck was I thinking!?" Pika shouted out loudly as she avoids another of the Onix's Rock Throw. 5 minutes has passed ever since her declaration and the battle was not easy for her. It's like only the Onix has the advantage her, both in terms of defense and offense.

When the battle was about to start, Pika was tempted on using her Focus Blast but she moved the idea aside upon remembering Leon's warning.

"**This better be your last because if I see you doing it again then I won't hesitate on taking actions.**"

Pika shivered at the thought. When it comes to discipline, Leon is always serious.

"But what can I do?" She thought to herself helplessly.

Calming herself down, Pika began making a mental list on the moves she learned.

The first move was Focus Blast (Duh), after all the incident that occurred, she had totally forgot to delete this move but thanks to Leon's warning, she had to cross this one out no matter how advantageous it may have in this battle.

The second one is Tackle which is a common and basic move for every low-levelled Pokehumans and Pokemons but against a rock-type Pokemon, such move can only be rendered useless and besides, it gave her whole body ache after use.

The third is Tail Whip which is responsible in lowering the enemies' defense. Since she's fighting against high-defense stats Pokemon, Pika decided to use this move to a good use.

The final move that she had learned is Thunder Wave. Despite not inflicting any damage, Thunder Wave is a move that is used to paralyze enemy and thus limiting their ability to move.

Overall, all her attacks (Exclude Focus Blast) are useless but to Pika, it'll have to do.

With her finishing the list, it's time for her to formulate a plan.

First, she'll use Thunder Wave on the wild Onix. That way, it'll reduce its movement and flexibility and thus giving Pika time to do her next move. On the second phase, she'll use Tail Whip several times to weaken its defense to the lowest and for the final phase, she'll use Tackle to finish the whole thing. It's not much of a plan but she didn't have time to formulate a better one.

Pika sighed. "Well, here goes nothing." That was her last words before she went at the Onix. As she did, blue sparks crackle around her body as she began charging for a Thunder Wave. Once she was halfway, she released all of her electricity onto the Onix. The Pokemon let out a roar but not because of pain but because it's whole body became numb and immobile. Pika grinned at this; it's time for phase two.

Circling the immobile Pokemon, Pika used Tail Whip on several of its rocky body parts. The Onix tried to attack but the paralysis had caused its already-slowed down movements to become much slower and thus making it easier for Pika to avoid them all. There was one time where the Onix tried to ram her but it made an epic fail and face-planted itself on the ground instead.

Pika tried her best on not to laugh but failed miserably as small giggles escaped from her lips but she shook her head, now was not the time for laughing unless she wants to die. Now that she had finished the second phase, it's time for the finale.

She back flipped just in time to avoid all the debris that the Onix created as it pulled his head out of the ground and Pika could tell that the paralyze is beginning to wear off but she didn't care about it…

Victory was already on her side

Taking in a very deep breath, Pika charged at the Onix once again. Sensing her approaching, the Onix quickly did Rock Throw several times at her but with the paralysis that still lingers within his body plus the agility that the Mouse Pokehuman possessed, it was futile.

"Hiyargh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she was about to Tackle the Onix but something was wrong. As she was about to make contact with the Onix, she saw something gleaming before her vision went into a 360 degree spin.

The next thing she knew, she was on the grassy ground while staring at the vast blue sky with the sun glaring intensely at her. She was confused at how she got there in the first place but she shook it aside and tried to stand up.

However upon just a single movement, pain shot through her whole body as if she was being pinned by thousands of needles and thus prevent her from a single movement. While lying on the ground, the Onix was slowly approaching her and Pika noticed that its whole body glimmering under the sunlight.

Wait, could it be…no, it's impossible!

"Rock Polish!?"

After successfully paralyzing the Pokemon, Pika forgot to think about other factors as well. Aside than going offense, which the Onix is unable to do, it can also go by another way which is defense. While she was using Tail Whip, the rock-type Pokemon had secretly used Rock Polish to keep its Defense neutral and thus, made Pika's Tackle attempt a failure.

The Onix however is not done yet as it still has one more tricks under its sleeves (If it has any, that is)

Stopping halfway, its body began to tremble very frequently and steam billowed out of his mouth, its iris shrink in size and its eyes became bloodshot. From experience, Pika knew what the Onix is about to do.

"Bide…" She muttered under breath.

Groaning slightly, Pika tried to move away before the Onix unleashed its attack but her muscle won't listen to her commands. She tried again but the results remain the same. All of her willpower dissipated when she heard the Onix roaring once again but this time, it was more powerful. This is why Bide is so powerful, because it was fueled not by the willpower but by the rage and hatred that the user kept within them.

Finally, the Onix charged at her with it speed doubled.

"No…" She muttered wearily as she glances at the incoming Onix. "I can't die now…"

She tried to move her limbs once again but it was futile. Closing her eyes tightly, she prayed to the god of all Pokemon (Which she did not know who) requesting so that her life will be spared. Despite facing countless troubles in the past few years, Pika never once encountered ones that has something to do with life and death.

Fortunately, Arceus seems to be in a good mood nowadays

**Fwooooooosh!~**

While waiting, Pika felt the wind moving around her…or is it the way around? Peeking from her left eye first, she saw a faint image of a teen with blue hair and emerald-green eyes.

"Hey…aren't you…" Pika paused for a bit to try and remember back who he was. "AH! YOU'RE THE PERVERT WHO TRIED TO RAPE ME!"

Startled by her loud voice, the man drooped his cat-like blue ears to stop the ringing that was going on within his head. "I'm not deaf, you know and the names not pervert either."

However, she continued to say it as if she wasn't listening at all. It was then she noticed that she was carried by him bridal-style. "Let go of me, you pervert!" She said as she pushed his face with the intent of keeping distance away from him.

A vein popped on his forehead as he tried to bit back his rage. "Alright, alright, I will! Just stop pushing me aro—!" Suddenly, his ears snapped opened and he rolled aside just in the nick of time to avoid from being impaled by the Onix. "What the hell is that!?"

For a moment there, Pika was impressed on how his reaction was when the Onix was approaching. She also noticed this but before she could even say anything, he had already made his move.

Pika shook the weird feeling off. "It's an Onix, you bastard!" She said. Once again, the two are in what seems to be another awkward position with Pika being pinned under his whole body. "And get the hell of me!"

"I saved your life!"

"I don't care, just get off me!"

"Fine, sheesh!" Truth to his words, he got off her, much to her relief, only to be carried bridal-style again.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Pika corrected. "I said get off me, not carry me!"

"I'm bringing you to a safe place, what else!" He retorted back.

"You sound like you're going to fight the Onix or something!"

A grin formed on his lips. "What do you think?"

Pika's eyes went wide at that. "Are you crazy!? That Onix is a tank, you can't beat it!"

However, the teen did not listen to her warning and continued to bring her to a safe place which is behind a house that was actually not quite far from their current position.

"Hey, are you listening to me, you pervert!?" She shouted back at him. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

The blue-haired teen was silent for a bit before he spoke, "For the last time, the names not pervert." The teen then glanced at her once again, his emerald orbs piercing into her golden ones. "It's Sonic."

Pika opened her mouth to say something but no words came out; turns out she didn't have to because the teen who called himself Sonic disappeared in a gust of wind before she could even say anything. She gasped when she saw him sprinting towards the Onix. That idiot, didn't he realize how dangerous it is!?

Seeing Sonic approaching, the Onix also followed suit and charged at him with his cranium lowered at him. From there, Pika could tell that the Onix is about to do a Tackle attack at him.

"Look out!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. However, it was too late as he rammed onto it…only for him to dissipate into thin air. "Huh, wha—"

Following her confusion, the Onix raised its head back when he realized that his prey was gone. Meanwhile Pika was deep in thoughts, what she seen just now was definitely Double Team but she was not sure if it was correct or not.

"Hey, rock head over here!" The Onix turned his head to where the voice came from only for it to turn to the opposite as it was hit by a sudden force. "Not there, here!" The Onix turned its head to the voice again but then the same thing happened once more. The same thing happened many more times and the Onix growled at this, obviously frustrated at the fact that he was being toyed with.

Meanwhile, Pika looked like she had just seen a ghost. He was fucking fast! It wasn't even past a minute and yet, he was able to deliver numerous blows to the Onix while Pika barely did one. Aside than Sonic's speed, his attack power was also to be complimented at as it was able to break through the Onix's solid-rock armor even after it did Rock Polish.

Her thoughts came to a halt when she saw him appearing in front of the Onix in a crouching sprint start position but that wasn't what caught her attention. What did was the fact that he didn't even break a sweat after all of that! Seriously, even a Ninjask will sweat after reaching its maximum speed and he didn't!

'What's the matter, tired already?" Sonic taunted at the Onix. Finally seeing him, the Pokemon wasted no time and slammed its tail onto the ground. Rocks erupted from underground towards the sky and soon it was raining stones everywhere regardless of shapes and sizes. Most of the rocks were focused entirely on Sonic alone but the teen simply smirked as he glanced at the incoming projectiles. Once again, he went into high gear but instead of avoiding the rocks, he ran in circles at the same place.

Pika was puzzled on what the heck he was doing. He's got a barrage of rocks coming towards him from the sky and he's running around like Snubbull!? She was about to scream at him to run when she felt the wind picking up speed. Pika was startled as she felt something hitting her thigh but she sighed in relief when she realized it was just an empty can. The can was stationery at first but then suddenly it began to move along the ground as if it was being pulled by something.

Following the trail where the can is heading to, Pika gasped when she saw that it was being pulled into a tornado that was forming where Sonic was last seen. The tornado expanded in size and all the rocks that threatened to kill him was immediately swirled into the vortex. As the last stone entered, the vortex disappeared and emerging from the eye of the tornado was Sonic himself, completely unharmed at all.

Noticing that he was being watched, Sonic did a perfect 90 degree bow as if he had just finished a performance towards both the Onix and Pika. Pika was speechless while the Onix, having no sense of humor at all, let out a roar of fury. As if he understands what the Onix was trying to say, he adjusted his gloves. "You're right; it's time we end this once in for all."

Lowering its head slightly, the Onix began gathering up his strength for another Bide attack, Pika foresee this coming but she didn't bother warning him. Upon seeing him, she realized that she had picked the perfect option after all. Unlike the Onix who was simply gathering all his strength, Sonic did the impossible and was gathering what seems to be his aura. His aura was a mixture of green and blue and if one looks hard enough, they could see sparks flaring among them as if the whole aura was charged with electricity.

Glancing at Pika, Sonic decided to gave her a little warning. "You might wanna close your ears; this might get a little deafening." Pika didn't bother to ask why; she just closed her ears without a single complaint and prepared for the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, before all of you attack me with your torches and pitchforks, allow me to apologize to you all for not updating for about more than a month. Last year, I was able to surf the internet at least once every week but now, my time for surfing is extremely limited. **

**Anyway, on to the 4****th**** chapter**

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I had to do this but I do not own Pokemon and Sonic because they belong to Gamefreak and Sega respectively. (There was supposed to be more for Pokemon but you get the picture, right?) **

**The Journey begins**

Confusion

That was the only word that perfectly describes what Pika was currently experiencing right. She couldn't exactly tell what happened just now but the last thing she remembers was…what was the guy's name, Sonic? Yeah, Sonic, giving her a warning close her ears. She was reluctant to oblige at first but somehow her instincts told her to do so and after having an intense debate with herself, she did.

And for once, she was eternally grateful for listening to it.

Not too soon after she closed her ears, she heard a very loud explosion which sends her flying 10 feet away from her current position. She let out a groan of pain upon landing, her whole body felt numb after the sudden shock. Bits of soil rained on her whole body but Pika heed no attention to it. Slowly, she stood up. She winced slightly as she the pain from her fight with the Onix rushed back to her body but in the end, she succeeded though it wasn't in a very straight posture.

"Alright, it's all clear now." Sonic shouted at her.

Sighing in relief, Pika staggered towards him only to have the air knocked out of her lungs once again. What used to be a battlefield was becoming ten times worse. A while ago, it was just a green field with a few dirt here and there but now, a massive drag marks was formed from in front of her towards the end of the town where an Onix can be seen lying unconscious right at the centre of a larger crater.

Pika could've stare at the field all day long with her jaws wide open if it weren't for Sonic who waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Hey, are you there?" Sonic asked.

"S-Sonar—"

"Sonic." He corrected.

"Whatever." She snapped before going back to the main point. "What the hell happened here!?"

Sonic looked puzzled at first before he followed her glance. "Ah, you mean my Sonic Boom?"

"Sonic…Boom?" Pika repeated slowly for confirmation. That explains the explosion which she heard a while ago. "What kind of move is that?"

"It's like what it says: A Sonic Boom." He stated as a matter-of-factly.

So many questions ran through her mindscape but such thoughts were immediately ceased when she heard someone calling her name. Turning to the direction of where the voice came from, it was in fact her brother Rai, jogging towards both her and Sonic with sweat running down his whole body as if he just did a marathon. He probably just did.

"What's wrong brother, why are you sweating like that?" Pika asked once he arrived.

Rai let out an awkward laugh as he gasped for air. "Well, that's because I just ran from the house towards here when I heard an Onix is going ballistic in the town." He stated as his heartbeat became constant once again. "But…it seems you took care of it once again. Good job on that."

"Though I think you overdid it a bit." When he noticed the Onix's current state.

"Actually, I didn't do that." Pika stated.

Rai raised an eyebrow. "Oh, then who did it?"

Instead of answering, Pika pointed her index finger at Sonic. "He did."

Eyes went wide as bowling balls; Raika stared at him in utter shock. "You did it, Sonic?" He said in pure disbelief. Sonic nodded. "T-That's awesome!"

Sonic chuckled. "It was no big deal." He boasted and Pika glared at him. "So what do you guys gonna do with him?"

The last question was mostly directed at the Onix and Raika pondered at this. "Well if we followed the standard procedures, the Onix will be captured and released to a place faraway from this area."

Sonic nodded as he stared at the Onix. "But why did the Onix go on a rampage in the first place?"

Pika flinched at that but only Raika knew this while Sonic was busy staring at the still unconscious Pokemon. Fortunately, she was saved from doing an explanation when Raika's Xtransreceiver came to life.

"Hello?" He said as he pressed the green phone icon. Sounds came out of the communicator but none can decipher what it means as it was in mumbles except for Raika.

"Oh, it's you Leon."

…

Once again, Pika found herself inside Leon's office only this time she had her brother and Sonic (Much to her dismay) to company her. Leon, as usual, sat behind his desk with his chin resting on his intertwined hands.

Silence enveloped the whole room as Raika finished his report. Leon was staring intently at Sonic, Raika was humming a random tune to himself, Pika was sweating bullets as if she committed a crime while Sonic was wondering on what the hell is going on.

"So let me get this straight…" He began. "You were taking a walk—"

Raika and Sonic scoffed at that while Pika nodded.

"—when this Onix appeared and attacked you—"

Pika nodded once again.

"—and you were saved by this man. Is there anything else I'm forgetting?"

"Um yeah, you forgot the part where I tried to fight the Onix." Pika added and Leon raised an eyebrow at that. "On second thought, forget what I said just now."

Leon then focused at the Sonic who also did the same. A staring contest was held between both of them as if they were rivals for a long time Emerald orbs stared into orbs and vice versa, Pika didn't know whether if it's just her imagination or not but the temperature of the whole room somehow become lower and lower.

Finally, Sonic decided to break the silence, "You do realize that it's rude to stare at other people."

Leon narrowed his eyes at the blue spiky-haired teen. "I could say the same thing for you." Leon then focused on Sonic's lower body part. "That's a pretty strong legs you got there."

Pika blinked a few times at Leon, totally unsure if she was hearing the right thing or not while Sonic simply raised an eyebrow.

Sensing his curiosity, Leon decided to elaborate further on his discoveries. "They are well hidden underneath you're baggy jeans but from the eye of an expert, one could easily tell that they are quite muscular."

Muscular legs? That explains how he was so fast just now. Pika thought to herself.

A small smirk began to form on Sonic's lips. "Not bad, for an old man."

"What about you then?"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked rather innocently.

"No need to pretend because I know you did the same thing that I did to you."

Sonic began rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well for starters, I couldn't see anything with you sitting behind the desk." He began. "But from the way you were able to identify my strong points, I'd say you are quite skilled in the brains."

"Do explain further." Leon ushered and he did.

"Like what you said a while ago, only people with years of experience can see the true potential of my legs." He stated. "But it's not just any regular experience; it is the experience that is possessed from years of doing reconnaissance."

Silence engulfed the whole room as they all try to process what he just said. While this happens, Raika was staring at Sonic with full curiosity. How did he know about Leon's secret when only a few does? It's true that he used to be on the recon team of the Kyogre Navy Force but such information are to be completely classified, and yet this guy was able to discover it by simply listening to Leon talking!

Interesting. Raika mused mentally at himself.

"You're a part of the Kyogre Navy Force!?" Pika exclaimed in disbelief.

"Used to be," Leon added as old memories came back flooding at him. "I've been in the service for about 5 years before I was discharged and become a guild master at this time."

"Well, looks like my prediction was correct after all." Leon said as he turns to Sonic once again. "It seems there's more to you than meets the eye."

"Thanks, I get that a lot." Sonic grinned while Pika snorted.

"Ah, before I forget allow me introduce myself." Leon said before standing up from his chair and straightening his suit. "My name is Leon, the director of the Hunters Guild."

"The name's Sonic—" The way he paused on his words somehow made Leon suspicious, it's as if there was something else that he wouldn't tell but Leon simply shrugged it off, he won't indulge himself into other people's affair for no reason. "Sonic, nice to meet you."

"The same goes for you too as well."

"Oh right, before I forget…" Leon began as he looks at Pika who flinched at his sudden eye contact. It seems he hasn't completely forgotten about Pika's failure after all and is probably planning on a punishment for her. Clenching her fist tightly, Pika prepared herself for the worse that is yet to come. "I wish you congratulations."

"Huh?" Pika blurted out as she blinked at him a few times. "Wha—"

"Yup, she certainly did." Raika agreed with Leon. "But I'm surprised that she found it this quick."

Leon smiled. "Well, it seems luck is on her side…for now."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!?"

"What do you mean by that? We're talking about you're client of course."

"My…client?" She repeated. "You guys knew who my client is, why didn't you tell me!?"

No one said anything, they simply waited.

"Wait a sec…" She said after realization finally hit her. "Don't tell me that it's…"

Once again, neither one of them spoke which is what Pika only need to confirm her suspicion. "No way, no way, there's just no way." She repeated the same words like a mantra but it was all for nothing. "It's him!?"

…

"So it really was him…" Pika muttered under her breath as she clutched the cushion tightly while lying at the living room's couch.

"Why so gloomy?" Raika asked from the kitchen, probably making dinner judging from the looks of it. "At least you found your client."

"BUT HE'S A FREAKING PERVERT!" She shouted back, finally releasing the unfortunate cushion off her deadly grasp.

"For your information, his name is Sonic."

Right on cue, Sonic appeared running down the stairs from the second floor. "You called?"

"No." Both replied back in unison though Pika's tone was bit more higher.

"Oh ok then." He shrugged before going back upstairs with the same speed as before. Leaving both of them to wonder just how strong is his hearing senses supposed to be.

Raika was the first to break out of his trance. "Well, it's too late to turn back now." He stated. "You already accepted the mission therefore you'll have to accomplish it no matter what."

Pika let out an audible groan as she put the cushion over her face, no matter how much she hate it she couldn't help but to agree as well. Raika laughed as he finally emerged from the kitchen.

"Anyway dinner's ready." His voice rang.

Once again, food steps can be heard coming from the stairs and Sonic emerged with a look of hunger etched on his face.

"Finally, I'm starving!" In a blink of an eye, he was already seated on one of the chairs of the dining table.

"Hey, that's my seat!" Pika shouted at him. "And besides, why the hell are you eating here anyway!?"

"Pika…" Raika warned. "Remember what Leon said?"

PIka growled at that. How could she forget about it when it's already become a part of her Things-that-I-really-hate-the-most list?

…

"So when do we set off?" Pika asked.

Leon pondered at this. "Since this is a long-term mission, you'll set off in a week time so that you can do some preparations for it." He stated.

"Oh and by the way, since he's your client he'll be staying at your place." Leon said, totally poker-faced.

"No problem, I'm sure all of us will go quite well together, don't we Pika?" Raika said to her little sister.

His words however, fall deaf to her ears as Pika replayed back what Leon had just said.

"…since he's your client, he'll be staying at your place…"

"…he's your client, he'll be staying at your place…"

"…he'll be staying at your place…"

"…your place…"

"…YOUR…PLACE…"

By now, Pika's facial expression was almost similar to the ones of a dead corpse.

"Um…is she alright?" Sonic asked while pointing at Pika's frozen and dehydrated state.

Not too soon after that, Pika snapped out…only to let out an ear-piercing scream that probably can be heard throughout the whole region and if possible, through time and space as well.

…

Remembering back the incident, Sonic instinctively massaged his cat-like ears. The fact that he was being really close to her makes things even more badly.

Damn, I can still hear the ringing going on my ears…Sonic thought to himself.

Noticing Sonic's sudden action, Raika felt pity for him. Don't worry Sonic, you'll get used to it.

"Anyway, let's eat."

No one said anything after that; they simply sat down on the remaining empty chairs and eat.

A minute has passed…

…accompanied by one more…

…and another…

…

A total of 15 minutes of peace has passed and just when Raika thought everything was going well, the ice broke.

Pika was about to grab the last piece of the curry chicken when her spoon clashed with Sonic's. Raika noticed the tension that was going on in the atmosphere but nevertheless, resumed with his dinner.

"It's mine." Pika stated plainly as she took what's she thinks is rightfully belong to her.

"Um…ok?" Sonic asked, totally unsure if he was supposed to be mad or not but since it's because of small and ridiculous matter, he shrugged it off.

Raika sighed at this. Somehow, his instinct tells him that things are going to even more worse than this but for once, he hoped that it was wrong.

Unfortunately, fate is not on his side

…

A week has passed after their encounter and just like what Raika's instinct said her hatred for the blue spiky-haired teen did not cease; instead, it has increase to the point that is comparable to Groudon's rage.

The trios, along with Leon are now standing at the entrance of the Triple Branch town with each and one of them carrying several different expressions:

Pika had a look of despair on her face, wishing that this mission was nothing but a worse nightmare. For the past 7 days, she had locked herself tightly within her room and will only come out for food and toilet. She didn't bother doing any mission since she is technically doing one right now.

Sonic however, seems rather impatient as he look stare at the vast grass field that lies in front of him. Raika who noticed this, couldn't help but to sweatdrop. With Pika being locked within her chamber doing who knows what during the past few days, Raika decided to company Sonic. According to past experience, he had found that Sonic was quite a very unique individual. Almost everything that he does was finished in a matter of seconds.

There was one time where Raika was washing the dishes when he came in and asked if he could lend a hand. After contemplating about this, Raika allowed him to do so. There were a total of 50 plates and dishes that is required to be washed so Raika decided to give him half of them just to be fair. According to past year experience, it had taken him about 15 minutes to clean them all, what he didn't expect is that Sonic was able to wash them all in a mere 50 seconds!

At first, Raika couldn't believe it but after examining all 25 of the dishes, he realized that they were completely washed with not a single form of dirt in sight. What shocked him the most is when he asked him how he was able to do so, he simply shrugged it off while saying that it's normal.

Seeing the two's facial expression, Leon could tell that things are not going well between them both but he made an excellent job in not showing it. He then cleared his throat to gather their attention, most of them. "Alright, as you all know, today is the day that you'll begin your mission." He said to them both though majority of them are directed to Pika. "According to the letter, this mission requires no deadline and all but it is highly-advised for you to accomplish it as fast as you can."

Hearing the word 'deadline' immediately washed away all the excitement that Sonic had contained within him. Unconsciously, he fingered the bracelet that was attached on his wrist, as if he was remembering something bad.

Once again, Pika was silent.

Sensing her lack of motivation, Leon spoke, "Pika Heartstrike!"

Hearing her full name made Pika flinched, immediately her posture stiffened with both her ears and tail becoming straight. "Y-Yes sir?"

"From the looks of it, I'd say you were planning on backing out of this mission."

"Well, I-I—" Pika stuttered out when Leon cut her off.

"Do keep in mind that it was YOU the one who accepted the mission in the first place and the only one who will accomplish it will be YOU as well." Every 'you' that Leon said was like a jab in her heart but Pika couldn't disagree at that. "Hunters who back out in the middle of the mission are not Hunters; they are considered rubbish to the every community."

Pika flinched again while Sonic stare at him, from the way he spoke, he could tell that it was based on a true story. Leon took a few seconds to suppress his anger. "Besides, you're father would never do such selfish acts."

"M-My father?" Pika asked and Leon nodded.

Leon began looking at the sky dreamily. "Your father was very kind, unlike other Hunters who focus on the ranks and rewards, your father focus on neither one of it. Instead he focused on all of them, not because of the rewards that each and one of them has but it because he wanted to help them all of them. You see, a Hunter isn't all about searching for treasures and discovering mysteries but it's also about lending a helping hand to other people as well."

Pika was speechless but it soon change when a smile crept onto her lips before her face showed burning determination. It didn't take a Slowking to tell that his words are taking its effects on her. Seeing his little sister happy caused Raika to smile as well.

"Ah, that reminds me." Leon said as he remembered something. "While you two are traveling, I want you both to do a small errand for me."

"An errand?" Sonic asked. "What kind of errand?"

Leon smiled. "It's simple. Along the way, both of you will come across a small town similar to this place is called Gale town." Sonic nodded while memorizing the name of the town. "One of the occupants of that town is a professor who specializes in Pokemon study. I want you to retrieve something from her."

It's a female? Sonic mused. "Sounds easy enough but will she know about us coming?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I've told her about you both."

"Ok, anything else?"

"For now, no. I'll give you your further orders once you receive them."

"Got it." Sonic replied back with his trademark grin.

At the same time, Raika decided to talk to his little sister for the last time before she sets of on her journey. "Hey lil' sis."

From both his facial expression and tone of voice, Pika could tell that he was sad. "Hey big brother." She replied back with the same tone.

"Good luck on your mission." He said. "And don't forget Leon's words to never give up no matter what happens."

"A while ago I do but now, I changed my mind. Even if my client is a pervert, I'll make sure that the mission is a complete success!"

Good to know, sis, good to know. Raika thought with a smile. "By the way, I have something for you."

Pika perked up at. "Really, what is it?" She said, unconsciously waving her thunder-like tail from left to right.

Raika chuckled inwardly. Reaching into the pack that was clipped onto the side of his waist by the belt, he produced something that made the Pikachu gasped in surprise.

"T-That's—"She stuttered out, unable to make any full sentence at all.

Raika handed her a black-sheathed combat knife. At first, she hesitated as if the weapon was cursed but after a few seconds, she got over it and received the knife from him. Fingering on the golden-colored hilt which was wrapped in black leather for a better grip, Pika pulled the knife out to examine its blade. Just like the sheath, the blade was pitch-black in color with golden linings running on the sharp edge.

All the while, Pika's eyes were shining with interest as she examined the combat knife.

"One of dad's most prized weapons, the Boltstriker." Raika stated. To normal people, they would've thought that he was exaggerating but Pika knew better than that. As normal and the stylish the knife may seem, it actually held numerous specialties that could put heavy-duty weapons to shame.

"Thanks brother but why are you giving this to me?"

"Don't thank me but thank Sonic instead."

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Pika asked out of confusion.

"The idea about the knife was me but most of the idea was made by him." Raika stated and Pika's eyes went wide at that but before she could retort back, he continued, "He told me about the fight that you had last week against the Onix and was amazed by how you were able to handle the situation bare-handedly and alone even though the chance of you defeating it was rather slim. He also told me that if you were to have a weapon that time, you would've succeeded in defeating it."

Pika was speechless. She then turns to look at the blue-haired teen that was locked in a conversation with Leon.

"A-Anyway, thanks for the knife, Raika." She said as she sheathed the knife before clipping it onto the side of her belt. "I'll take good care of it."

"Do keep in mind that the knife is a weapon, not a precious artifact so use it at your own disposal."

Pika nodded when Leon approached them. "Are you ready, Pika?" He asked.

Pika looks at her brother for a while before she replied. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Suddenly, Sonic grabbed her wrist, shocking the blonde girl out of her wits. "Alright, let's hit the road!" Sonic exclaimed with barely-controlled excitement.

"W-Wha—"

Not too soon after that, the two disappeared out of the town, leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

Both Raika and Leon watched the silhouette of the two in a comfortable silence as they slowly disappeared and thus marking the start of their journey.

"Should we tell them that they're going at the wrong direction?" Raika asked to the guild master.

To his surprise, Leon merely shrugged. "Meh, they'll learn about it as they proceed."


End file.
